This invention relates to an automatic self service system and particularly to such a system which employs stand-alone machines for dispensing money, tickets or other articles of value and/or for receiving deposits, payment envelopes, articles such as mail to be delivered by a delivery service, or for carrying out other transactions.
Stand alone vending machine are known. Some of these machines will accept a credit card in payment for articles dispensed. An automatic teller machine is a special purpose vending machine which is now commonly used by banks for carrying out routine banking transactions, such as dispensing money or receiving deposits. These machines provide the customer with the convenience of being able to satisfy their banking needs at any time of day or night regardless of banking hours, and the machines also relieve the bank tellers of such routine transactions, thereby providing better utilization and efficiency of the banking staff.
However, one limitation to the use of automatic self service machines, such as teller machines, is their expense. Not only are the machines themselves costly, but they are expensive to operate since they typically must be continuously connected to a host computer via a data communication line in an "on-line" manner for instantly interchanging information regarding the transactions performed at the machine. Also, it is necessary for the owner of the machine to issue encoded machine readable identification cards and personal identification numbers to each customer, for enabling each customer to use the machines.
In an effort to overcome this limitation and reduce the cost of automatic teller systems, "stand-alone" automatic teller machines have been developed which operate in a "off-line" mode without the necessity of a continuous data communication link to a host computer. One way that these stand-alone systems may operate involves storing information concerning the customer's account and his balance on the encoded identification card itself. However, this has obvious drawbacks from the standpoint of security since it may be possible for a customer to alter the information contained on the card, and loss of the card would result in loss of the information.
Another approach which has been used for stand-alone automatic self service machine systems requires the loading into each machine of a separate data medium which contains information concerning the accounts authorized to transact business with the machine. The data medium typically is in the form of magnetically recorded diskettes or cassettes, and provides a positive (or negative) list of accounts authorized to conduct transactions at the machine. Transaction details are recorded on the data medium, and periodically the data is transmitted or transported to a host computer for processing and updating the customer's account. However, this approach suffers from the expense of issuing and maintaining special identification cards governing each customer's access to the machine. Additionally, the procedures and time involved in applying for and obtaining a card may discourage prospective new customers from using the machine. Others may object to the necessity of carrying around an extra card in addition to the numerous bank and store cards already in their possession.
The present invention overcomes these and other limitations and disadvantages of prior automatic self service machine systems. In accordance with one very significant and advantageous feature of the present invention, the necessity and attendant expense of issuing special identification cards is eliminated. The automatic machine of the present invention enables users to employ any machine readable card already in their possession as the identification card or "key" for gaining access to the machine.
The invention also provides a simplified method and means for a prospective new user to open an account and establish authorization for use of the machine, and thereby encourages the opening of accounts by new users.
The present invention also provides for an improved method and means of interchanging data between an off-line stand-alone automatic self service machine and a host system.